The Unseen Elder
|Hair_color = Bald Formerly grey |Eye_color = Yellow with black scleras |Race = Higher Vampire |Gender = Male |Culture = Gharasham |Appears_games = }} |audio = Unseen Elder voice line.ogg}} The Unseen Elder, whose true name is never revealed, is one of the unseen elders, very old higher vampires that have inconceivable powers and serve as a sort of leader figure for their brethren. The Unseen Elder of Toussaint is guarding the gate between the world of the vampires and the human world, where he ended up during the Conjunction of the Spheres. He is extremely aggressive towards everything that enters his domain, and even other higher vampires must have a very good reason to disturb him. Personality and traits Isolating himself from the rest of the world, he lives in a cave only opened by crystals that are owned by higher vampires. Inside said cave, it is totally and completely silent as noted by Geralt and Regis, due to the Elder despising guests. The Unseen Elder speaks slowly with a rough voice as if every word brought suffering. Every word must be carefully measured when talking to him, or it can lead to a death sentence. When visiting his cave, Geralt had to be careful not to irritate the Unseen Elder as any unrelated side questions could annoy him and put Geralt one step closer to death. That said, he could be asked one side question which he would answer, but asking a second resulted in him instantly killing the witcher. Abilities and skills He looks like a self-mutilated, skin and bones, and sick to death individual. Appearances cannot be more deceiving in this case, however, for he moves quicker than the blink of an eye, he needs just to say a word and he can paralyze other vampires on the spot, and shows superhuman strength. * Extreme speed: Not even Geralt can catch his movements and falls to him from a single strike. During the conversation with him, he often moves about the cave and Geralt doesn't realize he has moved until the Unseen Elder speaks. Essentially, he can move so fast that even the witcher's enhanced mind and senses can't register the movement. * Summoning: He also has the power to "summon" another vampire to a specific area. The summoned vampire is obligated to answer the Elder's call. * Leadership skills: As the eldest vampire in the area, the Unseen Elder commands the obedience of all other vampires, be they higher or lesser, katakan or ekimma. He needs but to utter one word and all his ilk will appear in his lair, ready to carry out his orders. Journal entry : Geralt was as intrigued as I was, and as I imagine you shall be, to learn higher vampire society is organized in a strict hierarchy based on age: the older a vampire, the greater his say in their matters and the stricter the punishment for going against his will. One extremely elder vampire lived in Beauclair, in the cave where he had been deposited during the Conjunction of the Spheres. Geralt and Regis decided they had to go see him to get his help in finding Dettlaff. : The only problem was that the more ancient members of the vampiric race were not very... how to put this... amenable to company. This particular elder so deeply disliked visitors Regis trembled at the very thought of having to disturb his peace. Geralt had a difficult decision to make: should he risk a visit to the Elder's domain, or try to find Syanna? : If Geralt seeks out the Unseen Elder: :: Regis' reservations about visiting the Unseen Elder were not at all unfounded. Though in the end Geralt was able to convince this being to help, he almost had to pay with his own and Regis' lives. Luckily, however, all ended well and Geralt and Regis left the Elder's cave alive and unharmed (though perhaps a little shaken up), with a guarantee Dettlaff would soon meet them at Tesham Mutna. Associated quests * Blood Simple * Tesham Mutna * What Lies Unseen The Unseen Elder is a leader in the Homecoming version. Reward Tree entries :''Scroll 1: In the caverns beneath Toussaint, an aeons-old vampire patiently awaits the next Conjunction of the Spheres. His brethren call him the Unseen Elder, and mortals – well... One cannot name what one does not know to exist.'' :''Scroll 2: The Unseen Elder craves not power, wealth nor even blood. His sole desire is to return to the world from which he has long been exile. For centuries he has watched the gate between worlds that now stands closed to him.'' :''Scroll 3: Hanging silently from the cavern's ceiling, the Unseen Elder appears perfectly still as if plunged into a deep slumber, not unlike a bat in winter. Yet swift and terrifying danger awaits any who dare disturb his rest or threaten the gate between worlds.'' :''Scroll 4: One word – enough for the Unseen Elder to demand obedience from any vampire. One movement – enough to slice a foe in two. As a general rule, it's best to give the caves beneath Toussaint a wide, wide berth.'' :''Chest 1: Despite centuries of seclusion in his lair, the Unseen Elder knows Common Speech. Yet the few daring souls who have met him and survived warn of his dangerous impatience with conversation. Just one half-baked question, one lie... And his fangs are at your throat. All are powerless in such a circumstance – even those with the superhuman reflexes of a witcher.'' :''Chest 2: On their honor, the residents of Toussaint swear that sometimes on calm, still nights, the waters of Lac Célavy carry strange, foreign whispers that make skin crawl and hair stand on end. It is the Unseen Elder, speaking to his brothers and sisters, counseling patience. For one day, the gates between the worlds will open again, and they shall at last return from whence then came.'' :''Chest 3: Vampires regard the Unseen Elder with a fawning respect. Upon entering his presence, they bow deeply and bestow offerings. When the Unseen Elder makes demands of them, they subserviently carry out his wishes without a moment's hesitation. Is it not frightening to think what might happen should the Unseen Elder one day emerge from his lair into our world, unite an army of vampiric minions, and declare war on the human race? Well, certainly. Yet such an event is likely to never occur... Right?'' Trivia *The Unseen Elder resembles Count Orlok, a vampire and main antagonist F. W. Murnau's movie Nosferatu. Gallery File:Tw3 Blood and Wine Sebastian Bakala sculpture.jpg|Model made by Sebastian Bąkała File:Marta-dettlaff-baw-ukryty.jpg|Concept arts, middle one is the final version File:Tw3 Unseen Elder on wall.png|Wall painting File:Gwent cardart monsters unseen elder.png|Gwent standalone cardart Skins Unseen Elder front.png|Gwent skin front Skins Unseen Elder back.png|Gwent skin back Unseen_elder_blood_armor.jpeg|Younger Unseen Elder wearing Hen Gaidth armor References External links * Category:Vampires Category:Blood and Wine characters ar:الزعيم غير المرئي pl:Ukryci pt-br:Ancião Sonegado ru:Скрытый